What Happens When
by BD the Pixie
Summary: What happens when we go shopping? INVOLVES TORTURE OF TINY WOODLAND CREATURES! you have been warned. R&R, minna-san! ~CHAPTER TWO UP~
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa, minna-san! What happens when we go shopping at the local please insert name of grocery store here? WELL now!! You're about to find out!  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
HERE IS WHO OWNS WHAT AROUND HERE!  
  
Black Dragon (BD) - ME! Me, dammit! Me!  
  
Ahiru - owned by my oniisan, don't sue him either.  
  
Ayame - owned by, Ayame. Wow, THAT'S complicated.  
  
Rinoa - owned by Rinoa. Equally confusing.  
  
And, err, well- that's all the OC's.  
  
AND NOW!! (Dramatic music) on with a fic that actually has a plot! Yay! Sorta!  
  
Before I begin, I would like to take this moment to thank Ahiru no Denkou. He is my reader-of-the-fic-before-its-posted-and-giver-of-some-advice. And also Rinoa and Ayame, for letting me borrow their characters. For all of you Japanese-strong readers, Ahiru no Denkou translates to "Duck of Lightning." Uh, don't ask, read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You guys, we need to go shopping." Kurama mentioned, digging through his cabinets and searching for something to eat.  
  
"What's the matter with you, got the munchies?" Kuwabara teased. Black Dragon (who shall henceforth be dubbed BD) gave him a death glare and threw a rock at his head. "Would you cut that out!?" Ayame snapped. She hadn't been enjoying BD's cruelty methods lately, being a kitsune of kindness and good nature. She gave her death glare at BD this time.  
  
"Hey, you. Shut up." Rinoa stated bluntly. They both stared at her, and complied. Which seemed unusual.  
  
"Kurama, hurry up! I'm starving over here!" Yusuke yelled across the room.  
  
"Must you be so loud?" BD snapped.  
  
"Hn." Hiei agreed.  
  
"Sorry, but its true." Yusuke snorted. He got up and went into the kitchen to help scrounge for food. The others continued to do what they were doing at the time, just sitting around and watching TV and talking.  
  
Kuronue and Rinoa sat on the couch together, watching TV. They seemed content enough, and were left alone, for fear that Rinoa may beat someone like a red-headed stepchild. (A/N: err, don't ask.)  
  
Ayame sat on the floor, she was somewhere in between watching TV and talking to everyone else. And waiting for Kurama to come back.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were busy arguing.  
  
"NO IT IS NOT!!!!" Kuwabara bellowed like a fool.  
  
"Shut up! You're such an idiot!!" Yusuke snapped back.  
  
This went on for some time, to the dismay of everyone else present. They were arguing about Adult Swim, and the confusing schedules that it posted. Kuwabara seemed strongly against the fact that Inuyasha was back on the air. Yusuke however, knew this was not the case, however sad it may be that Yu Yu Hakusho was taken off.  
  
"SHUT UP!" BD yelled eventually. She had grown tired of this. They shut up.  
  
Ayame sighed. She got up and went into the kitchen, to see if Yusuke and Kurama had found what they were looking for. They hadn't. And Kuwabara was still in the kitchen, trying to win his argument in vain.  
  
"You know, Yusuke's right." Kuronue mentioned.  
  
"Yep." Rinoa agreed.  
  
"A rare moment." Hiei commented.  
  
"Yep." BD agreed.  
  
Rinoa and Kuronue and BD and Hiei were left in the living room, watching whatever it was that was on TV, and being somewhat calm. They listened to the turmoil in the kitchen.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kuwabara wailed. He refused to believe that Yu Yu Hakusho was off the air.  
  
BD leapt up from her place on the floor, all excited-like. Everyone else had noticed too, everyone in the living room anyway, but she got all excited. Kurama had also noticed, from the kitchen. Yusuke and Kuwabara were a little too busy arguing.  
  
"Yukina!" BD exclaimed, and jumped up to let her in.  
  
"Yukina?! YUKINA!!" Kuwabara ran around like an idiot, until BD hit him with a rock.  
  
"Come in, Yukina." Kurama called politely. Ayame came out from the kitchen to greet her as well. Greeting went around the room, excluding Kuwabara, him being on the floor with swirls in his eyes and all.  
  
Yukina sat on the couch, in between Hiei and Rinoa. Kuronue was on the other side of Rinoa. The four sat on the couch, watching TV and enjoying one another's company.  
  
"A Kodak moment!" BD exclaimed, reaching for her camera.  
  
"Since when do you have a camera?" Rinoa interrogated.  
  
"I don't know, but I got one now." She remarked curtly, and snapped a photo of the four. Then she jumped, as did everyone else there, excluding Kuwabara with his swirl eyes and Yusuke with his un-knowingness.  
  
"Does anyone else sense that youkai?" Rinoa commented.  
  
"Yes." Kuronue answered her.  
  
"Just checking." She replied. They had all felt it. BD ran to the door, just as Kurama and Ayame came out of the kitchen to check it out. She opened it, revealing a blonde, spiky-haired bishi-looking guy.  
  
"Oniisan!!!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san." He replied, nodding in the general direction of everyone.  
  
"Come here, guys!" BD yelled. Kuwabara got up and rid himself of swirly eyes, and Yusuke came out from the kitchen, where he was still unable to find food. They gathered around.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet my oniisan, Ahiru." BD announced.  
  
Yusuke stifled a giggle. Kuwabara burst into hysterics.  
  
"Don't laugh at him!" Ayame yelped, embarrassed of their rudeness. Kurama turned red, he wasn't used to being a host with someone like Yusuke or Kuwabara.  
  
ZAP! Kuwabara looked kind of crispy.  
  
"Uh, question." Rinoa ventured.  
  
"Yea?" Ahiru answered.  
  
"Where did the lightning come from?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, my 'title,' sort of, Ahiru no Denkou. Does that help?" Ahiru answered her question with a question.  
  
"Duck of Lightning?" Kuwabara asked, the idiot he is.  
  
"That's what he said." Yusuke clarified.  
  
"Oh." Kuwabara seemed confused by this, and he was slightly burned.  
  
"Kazuma, are you okay?" Yukina wanted to know.  
  
"He's fine, Yukina." BD announced impatiently. She didn't like it when Kuwabara and Yukina had "moments."  
  
After awhile, everything calmed down a bit. However Yusuke and Kurama were still unable to find anything to cure the munchies. Keiko came over, too, and was introduced to Ahiru. She didn't laugh at his name, being a polite person herself.  
  
"We're going to the store." Yusuke announced loudly.  
  
"Oh yea?" Rinoa said.  
  
"Yep!" Yusuke was headed out the door.  
  
"Stupid ningen." BD and Hiei said at the same time, which coincidentally was kinda creepy.  
  
Kurama followed out of the kitchen, with Ayame behind him.  
  
"I'm going shopping, and Ayame and Yusuke have decided to join me. If you'd like to go, we're leaving." Kurama called, as he and Ayame walked out the door hand-in-hand.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kuwabara yelled, following after Yusuke.  
  
"Can I go?" Ahiru questioned.  
  
"Sure." Yusuke said, and they went. And person by person, they gave their reasons for going, until only Rinoa, Hiei, BD, and Kuronue remained. They sat in silence and watched TV, enjoying the silence. After awhile, BD got up.  
  
"I wish Kurama had ice cream." She mused aloud.  
  
"Hn." Hiei agreed. This caused BD to smile, and then Rinoa to laugh at her.  
  
"What?!" BD snapped. What's so funny?!  
  
"You!" Rinoa laughed.  
  
"How?!" she demanded, noticing that Kuronue was smirking also.  
  
"You smile when Hiei says 'Hn.'" Rinoa explained.  
  
"I do not!" BD yelped.  
  
"Yes you do." Kuronue pointed out.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
This caused her to turn pretty shades of crimson and sit on the floor again and polish her katana to a pretty shine. Rinoa just giggled at her antics. Hiei just sat there, silent. How do you react in this kind of a situation, anyway?  
  
"I'm bored." Rinoa announced.  
  
"Oh?" Kuronue answered.  
  
"Yea. Lets do something."  
  
And they then sat there, trying to think of what to do. Of course, BD was quick to suggest training, (needing it, badly) and was beaten like a red-headed stepchild for her stupid suggestion.  
  
Rinoa suggested setting things on fire. BD agreed (having recovered) quickly, and Hiei looked pleased. Kuronue looked somewhat worried by this, and thought about the police.  
  
"What could happen?" BD asked.  
  
Just five minutes later, the four were outside, all laughing maniacally and setting small fuzzy woodland creatures on fire.  
  
"Take that, bunnies!! Not so quick now, are ya?!" BD was screaming like a maniac.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE FRUITS ISLE.  
  
Having arrived at the store, Kurama and Ayame had split off to go shopping and actually get what Kurama needed. The rest of them split up however they pleased and wandered around the store. Yusuke and Ahiru and Kuwabara had set out to wander the aisles, and succeeded in losing Kuwabara.  
  
"Uh, guys? Where'd you go?" Kuwabara began to wander aimlessly. Ahiru and Yusuke snickered, and then found the oranges. They stocked up on oranges (stuffing them into pockets and what-not) and snuck up on Kuwabara, pelting him for all he was worth.  
  
"AAAH! Oranges!!!" Kuwabara shrieked, running for dear life.  
  
Ahiru and Yusuke found this hilarious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHERE AYAME AND KURAMA ARE  
  
"Did you just hear that?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Kurama answered.  
  
"I thought I heard Kuwabara scream."  
  
"Oh, that. I try not to listen anymore."  
  
"Oh," she replied, and they continued shopping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHERE YUKINA AND KEIKO HAVE WANDERED TO  
  
"Ooh! I like this!" Yukina looked amused.  
  
"That? Its pretty!" Keiko approved. They were looking at some jewelry (Reikai knows why there's jewelry in a grocery store) and having a good time. That is, until Yusuke and Ahiru arrived.  
  
"What's up, Keiko?" Yusuke called.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Keiko demanded.  
  
"Pelting Kuwabara with oranges," Ahiru informed them.  
  
"What?" Yukina seemed slightly alarmed. They all sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Yusuke shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh, okay." Yukina was happy again.  
  
Suddenly, the intercom came on.  
  
"Would the owner of this please come claim him?" the intercom asked. Kuwabara's voice could be heard in the background saying "owner?! What are you talking about?!"  
  
They all sweat dropped.  
  
"We should go get Kazuma." Yukina announced.  
  
"Why?" Ahiru and Yusuke said at the same time. Keiko gave them "looks" and they complied, obediently.  
  
When they arrived at the front, Kurama and Ayame were there already, "claiming" Kuwabara back and paying for their groceries.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Kurama?" Ahiru asked.  
  
"You just did, but sure." Kurama answered.  
  
"Oh, uh, yea. Why did you buy six tubs of ice cream?" Ahiru questioned.  
  
"Hiei and BD." Minna-san said. (A/N - don't mind me, I just love the word "minna-san.")  
  
"Uh, sure." Ahiru said.  
  
They checked out without many complications, and headed back towards Kurama's house to see how BD, Rinoa, Hiei, and Kuronue were faring. As they came close to his house, they noticed smoke rising from his backyard. Ayame and Kurama gasped.  
  
"What?" Ahiru asked.  
  
"We left three pyromaniacs and a bat demon alone at Kurama's house, that's what!" Ayame exclaimed, and they all made a mad dash for Kurama's.  
  
When they arrived in his backyard, they found that the pyromaniac crew had tied Kuronue to a tree and set small woodland creatures on fire.  
  
"You guys!! Cut that out!!!" Kurama said, annoyed. The fiery animals flames went out and they scampered away, a little charred. BD pouted a little, and Rinoa looked as though she'd throw a tantrum.  
  
"We got ice cream!" Keiko announced.  
  
This perked Hiei and BD up quite a bit, though Rinoa didn't really care.  
  
"Pudding, too!" Yukina told her.  
  
"YAY!" Rinoa said happily, and un-tied Kuronue.  
  
"Thank you," he told her.  
  
"No problem."  
  
BD and Hiei were given their sweet snow, and Rinoa shared her pudding with Kuronue. Kurama and Ayame could relax and watch TV, the munchies satisfied and everyone not acting stupid. Kuwabara went home to shower away the orange smell, and this caused minor celebration.  
  
Yusuke and Ahiru decided to play poker.  
  
"Anyone want to play?" Ahiru invited.  
  
Crickets chirping could be heard.  
  
And so Yusuke and Ahiru played poker alone. BD and Hiei ended up training, and then they all laughed because BD continually lost in fencing matches.  
  
Yukina and Keiko watched TV, like normal people. Kuronue and Rinoa shared the couch and talked, also like normal people.  
  
And the world made sense again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OWARI  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Vacation Plan A goes into effect!

Lo and behold, another chapter to "What happens when?" Yay! Are you excited? No? good.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH. But if you didn't know that, then YAY I enlightened someone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BD - member that time I said we should hijack a plane and go to Canada and give Hiei sweet snow-  
  
Hiei - sweet snow!  
  
BD - and then hijack another plane and go to Germany and make fun of the Russians, and then hijack another plane and go to Russia to make fun of the Germans? And then hijack another plane and go to the Virgin Islands and make fun of Frenchies?  
  
Kurama - yes. Why?  
  
BD - LETS DO IT!  
  
Hiei - SWEET SNOW!  
  
Yusuke - O.o Canada?  
  
BD - YES! Canada!  
  
Yusuke - is that close to Alaska?  
  
Kurama - yes.  
  
Yusuke - DOLPIHINS!  
  
BD and Hiei - SWEET SNOW!  
  
Kurama - oh gods, I'm surrounded!  
  
BD - * grabs four plane tickets *  
  
Kurama - you do realize we don't need those if we're to HIJACK the plane.  
  
BD - * pleading look * soooooooooooooooooo?  
  
Kurama - all right. You do what you want.  
  
BD - YAY! Let the kitsune hijack the planes for you!  
  
Kurama - * hijacks a plane *  
  
Hiei - Canada?  
  
Yusuke - DOLPHINS!  
  
BD - YAAAAAAAY! WE HIJACKED A PLANE!  
  
Kurama - no, I hijacked a plane.  
  
BD - . . . . yaaaaaaaaaay! WE HIJACKED A PLANE!  
  
Kurama - sure -_-;;  
  
~*~*~*~* ON THE PLANE *~*~*~*~*  
  
BD - WE HIJACKED A PLANE!  
  
Hiei - SWEET SNOW!  
  
Kurama - DOLPHINS!  
  
Yusuke - NO!  
  
Kurama - sorry. I got into the spirit, I guess.  
  
Minna - o.O  
  
BD - anyway, lets just go to Canada.  
  
Yusuke - does anyone know how to DOLPHIN drive a plane?  
  
Hiei - fly. You mean fly, idiot.  
  
Yusuke - does anyone DOLPHIN know how to drive a fly?  
  
BD - no, a plane. Fly a plane.  
  
Yusuke - DOLPHIN does anyone know how DOLPHIN to drive a flying donkey?  
  
Minna - O.o  
  
Kurama - well, I can fly a plane, but I guess that doesn't count.  
  
BD - you really are stupid, aren't you.  
  
Kurama - uhhh, no?  
  
BD - YES! Fly the plane!  
  
Kurama - OK! ^_^  
  
Hiei - why are they stupid?  
  
BD - because of my magic authoress powers!  
  
Hiei - oh.  
  
BD - lets go play a game.  
  
Hiei - like?  
  
BD - like ORANGES!  
  
Yusuke - what?  
  
BD - I said ORANGES!  
  
Hiei - I don't understand you people  
  
BD - that's okay! we can all just sit here.  
  
Minna - * sit *  
  
Kurama - look you guys I'm flying a plane ^^  
  
Yusuke - that's the DOLPHIN spirit!  
  
Hiei - dolphin spirit?  
  
Yusuke - DOLPHINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BD - * Bonks Yusuke with Frying Pan of Doom *  
  
(A/N- just so all of you know, that's mine. I noticed someone else using it, and I don't mind, but FYI I've been saying it for years. Just a helpful tidbit ^^)  
  
Yusuke - @_@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
and so, we arrive in Canada  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
I'll make more some other time. I need ideas! Send me ANYTHING at all that you'd like me to put in, and I'll do my very hardest ^^  
  
Flames and Torches,  
  
~Black Dragon~  
  
(PS! The torches are so much fun. Why do you need water, anyway? No more water for you!) 


	3. Canada, Flying Penguins, Kurama is prett...

This seems popular. MUST MAKE MORE! Yes! More I say!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But deep down, you probably knew that.  
  
I would like to thank ALL the reviewers. Ready? GO!  
  
Asian princess 61 - s'ok. The mere fact that you reviewed makes me happy. Yay!  
  
TriggerHappyElfling - YAAAAAAY! I used your idea. Fun stuff! YOU! Updates oon, k?  
  
Shining Dragon and D.F.G - yes! Fire IS cool! Go you! And. you!  
  
Killing Perfection - well the point wasn't to make you CRY, but I guess that's a good thing, right? ^_^;;  
  
Reikachan14 - oh, thank you! Praise is good!  
  
Chibi Bria - nope! But deep down, you probably knew that ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN CANADA  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama - LOOK you guys I flew a plane ^_^  
  
BD - yes Kurama. Yes you did.  
  
Hiei - Kurama. Behind you.  
  
Kurama - EEP!  
  
Penguin that was behind Kurama - SQUAK!  
  
Kurama - PENGUIN!  
  
Yusuke - HE LIKES PENGUINS!  
  
Penguin - I am the penguin of the Sacred Onion Ring Camp!  
  
Kurama - YEAAAAAAAAA! PENGUIN! * glomps penguin *  
  
Hiei - Kurama is madly obsessed with penguins.  
  
Kurama - YES!  
  
Yusuke - NO! dolphins!  
  
Kurama - PENGUINS! * glares, all scary-like *  
  
Yusuke - EEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Kurama - c'mon, penguin! Lets go.  
  
Hiei - sweet snow now?  
  
Kurama - but I wanna play with the penguin! * pouts like a three-year-old *  
  
BD - I will take Hiei to get the ice cream-  
  
Hiei - sweet snow!  
  
BD - and Yusuke and Kurama can stay here and obsess over marine animals. That work?  
  
Kurama - PENGUIN!  
  
Yusuke - DOLPHIN!  
  
Hiei - SWEET SNOW!  
  
BD - oh gods! Make it stop!  
  
BD and Hiei - * go to get ice cream *  
  
Kurama - where do I find this Onion Ring camp?  
  
Penguin - SACRED Onion Ring camp.  
  
Kurama - where do I find this Sacred Onion Ring camp?  
  
Penguin - in GREENLAND.  
  
Yusuke - no! not GREENLAND!  
  
Penguin - oh yes! GREENLAND!  
  
Kurama - GREENLAND. How do I get there?  
  
Penguin - YOU FLY! * flies away *  
  
Kurama - NO! COME BACK!!!!!  
  
Penguin - * comes back * yes?  
  
Kurama - * pets Penguin * STAY! You're my penguin now! ^_^  
  
Yusuke - * bursts into tears *  
  
Penguin - what's wrong with you?  
  
Yusuke - I DON'T HAVE A DOLPHIN!  
  
Kurama - remember flipper?  
  
Yusuke - FLIPPER!!!!! * cries harder *  
  
Kurama - uh, oops.  
  
Penguin - what's wrong with Flipper?  
  
Yusuke - FLIPPER! NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kurama - Yusuke's afraid of Flipper.  
  
Yusuke - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Penguin - oh.  
  
Yusuke - I still don't have a dolphin.  
  
Penguin - LET THE GREEN SALAMANDERS COMMENCE! * flies in a circle *  
  
Yusuke - what?  
  
Penguin - PURPLE, I say!  
  
Kurama - purple? Yay! * hugs penguin *  
  
~*~*~*  
  
WHERE HIEI AND BD ARE  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hiei - sweet snow! ^_^  
  
BD - yay! * is happy merely because Hiei is happy *  
  
Hiei - * happily licks his sweet snow *  
  
BD - Hiei?  
  
Hiei - Hn.  
  
BD - we should hijack the next plane. We need to get to Russia, you know.  
  
Hiei - why?  
  
BD - to make fun of Germans, remember!  
  
Hiei - oh. Sure thing. * finishes ice cream *  
  
Penguin - * flies by, squak-ing * hurry, the redhead's gone mad! SQUAK!  
  
BD and Hiei - -_-;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Fun huh? I like it ^_^  
  
Review me, ok? I review you people! REVIEW ME I SAY!  
  
Flames and Torches,  
  
~Black Dragon~  
  
PS! I'm looking for a beta-reader. Yes, I said a beta-reader. As of currently, Ahiru (remember him?) is my beta-reader. But he's not always available. I'd like to have at least three beta-readers. So! Email me with your name (pen name is fine, I'm all about privacy) and a few reasons why. And I'll pick two or three to be beta-readers for me, k? fun stuff! Just "APPLY" for it.  
  
PSS! My email address will be changing soon, from an @aol.com to an @somethingelsethatidontknowwhatitisyet.com. it'll be on my bio thing in a few days. That's all! Ja! 


	4. THE END as usual, i suck at endings, so ...

YAY new chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: For my disclaimer, I made a poem ^^  
  
Roses are red Violets are blue Hey! Blood is also red! And, I own nothing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN RUSSIA!  
  
BD - die filthy Germans! * throws rock in random direction of Germany *  
  
Kurama - why are we making fun of Germans? * is cuddling penguin *  
  
BD - I dunno. Why are you cuddling a penguin?  
  
Kurama - isn't he kawaii! I'll call him. . . PENGUIN!  
  
Penguin - SQUAK!  
  
Hiei - O.o  
  
Penguin - Actually my name's Jeff.  
  
Minna - O.O  
  
Kurama - IT TALKS ^-^  
  
BD - uh, riiiiiiiiiiight. . . DIE YOU GERMANS! * throws rock at Germany *  
  
Hiei - I'm tired of making fun of the Germans.  
  
BD - me too! Lets go to Ireland!  
  
Hiei - what about GREENLAND?  
  
BD - NO! MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Kurama - LOOK you guys it's a penguin ^-^  
  
Penguin - my name's Jeff -_-;  
  
Kurama - ^__________^ JEFF!  
  
Hiei - lets go to Germany now.  
  
BD - YEA!! * hijacks plane *  
  
Hiei - * boards plane *  
  
And so Hiei and BD fly to Germany, both forgetting that neither of them know how to fly a plane.  
  
Kurama - * flies to Germany on Jeff * WHEEEEEEEE! GO JEFF, GO!  
  
IN GERMANY  
  
BD - DIE FILTHY RUSSIANS! * throws rocks at Russia *  
  
Hiei - oh gods, I'm surrounded. -_-;;;  
  
Kurama - LOOK you guys! Jeff flies! ^_^  
  
Jeff - why yes, I do.  
  
Kurama - ^____^  
  
BD - I'm tired of this.  
  
Kurama - Yes, me too.  
  
Jeff - squak?  
  
Hiei - Hn.  
  
AND SO, the wave of OOC-ness ended and all was normal.  
  
Kurama - O.o how did we get to Germany?  
  
BD - I hijacked a plane.  
  
Hiei - Hn.  
  
Kurama - oh. Lets go home now.  
  
BD - ok. Kurama can hijack the plane.  
  
Kurama - okay, I can do that.  
  
Hiei - Hn.  
  
OWARI  
  
~*~*~*~*~* yep. Short. I don't care. DIE ALL YOU PEOPLE! My idea for "The Dragon" is COMPLETELY and UTTERLY hopeless. So I'm not the happiest person right now. -_-  
  
BUT that's okay, I think I will survive.  
  
Flames and Torches,  
  
~Black Dragon~ 


End file.
